Always There
by brownbagspecial
Summary: Why did Shego stick with Drakken? How are they so close? Set before and after Graduation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have been wanting to do a D/S fanfiction for awhile now.

Shego sat in her closed off room with wild anger and frustration. Drakken had angered her, rather than annoy her with his never ending ranting he made her ponder into the realm of her mind she didn't like venturing into.

FLASHBACK

"Honestly, the only thing you know how to do is fail and whine." Shego sighed in annoyance.

"For someone who knows everything you sure have a hard time zipping it."

"All I'm saying is that for a so called evil genius you have a really hard time with robotics. I mean, if Kimmie's little brothers can build a rocket then how come you can't?"

"Nngh! Shego! If I'm such a failure then why do you continue to come back?" Shego rolled her eyes at the deranged doctor.

"You're ridiculous," she said nonchalantly.

"No I'm fairly curious, why do you continue to come back even when you can easily leave?"

Annoyed and flustered she begin walking to her room. Drakken called faor her, but she didn't answer him.

END FLASHBACK

Why did I even go back to him after prison? Then she remembered when it all started. Right When they were last arrested after the whole Lil Diablo bust.

Continue yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, sorry for such the long wait for the update, but hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.**

The Lil' Diablo Plan, one of the most gross demonstrations of how the villainous pair has touched victory with the tip of their tongues and were violently snatched away before the could fully taste it.

After the precious teen hero left the two villains bruised and defeated to skip off to their accursed teen gathering of a dance, Dr. Drakken and Shego were trying to pick themselves up. Drakken, the less injured one, came around first of course. He grumbled curses to Kim Possible and her Buffon of a sidekick.

_Sidekick!_ He thought as he looked around for his pale green battle mate. In the ruins of the tower and synthodrone goop, laid his assistant obviously trying to regain consciousness with her continuously failed attempts to get up.

He rushed to her side, checking her for any broken bones. Lightly touching her arm, she let out a loud curse out of pain. He sighed and picked her up and carried her to the sound of ambulance and police sirens.

"Dr. D?" Shego groaned through hitched breathing. She realized she was in the blue man's arms and struggled to support herself, she didn't want to owe him anymore than she already did. He cradled her like a baby and tightened his hold on her to keep her still.

"Rest Shego, I suppose help is on the way," Drakken said in a hushed voice. He looked more unhappy than usual, she guessed because he was literally looking victory in the face through his diabolical eyes.

That wasn't why he was so angry, he was thinking about the justice system. How could it be that if a teenaged girl and boy could bask in the glory of capturing him and his sidekick for 'diabolical schemes' but turn a seemingly blind eye to the fact that the said teen girl has destroyed numerous properties that he legally owns and injures his employees and himself?

His thoughts had to come to a stop as the ambulance and police interrupted his thoughts. The police practically ran out of their cop cars to arrest him.

"Dr. Drakken you're under arrest for-"

"Yes, yes you dolts but my sidekick here is hurt-"

"Sir, please do not interrupt him while he reads your rights!"

"Like I had rights to begin with, listen my assistant was badly hurt in the tower. If can please let me get to the emergency room-"

"Hey-Hey, we're the professionals let us take care of that. Now, what's wrong with your lady friend here?" Dr. Drakken looked at the imbeciles that stood before him. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down for Shego's sake. Before he could take a labored breath, a gloved hand reached out to yank the collar of the policeman's uniform.

"I have been thrown into a fucking tower and damn near electrocuted by a goddamned cheerleader, and now my arm feels like a fucking gorilla has having a fucking cakewalk. Now, are you going to get me to the ambulance or am I going to have to kick your ass with one hand," Shego yelled at the man. The doctor and policemen were to stunned to speak, he hadn't heard Shego curse like that in a long time.

The men nodded and Drakken carried his lovely assistant to the men and women in white. After giving her over he sat down on the sidewalk and waited until they were done patching her up.

"Alright the green one is done, c'mon you know the drill, into the van." Said a familiar police officer who put the handcuffs on them. At least the one wasn't as rough as the others, but that was only because the particular officer has been there to arrest them from the beginning of time. _I supposed he is just used to us,_ he inferred.

"I can get us out of here," Shego said as she looked around. Her hands glowed green.

"Nngh, Shego if you're hurt then why in the hell are you trying to do that?"

"You wanna break out or not?'

"Listen, I think we should lay low for a while. I can handle prison for while. Just, just rest then we'll figure something out until then."

"Aww, you care. You really care,"Shego pinched his blue skin.

"Nngh, Shego stop giving me lip and do what I say," He said with a serious face.

That was the first time Shego really felt cared for and her heart began to turn into different directions in which even she couldn't understand.

TBC


End file.
